


Untitled

by morganoconner



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-21
Updated: 2010-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganoconner/pseuds/morganoconner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schmoop drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

They’ve been on the brink of this moment for years, more years than either cares to count, and now that it’s finally here, there’s nothing they can do but simply stare into each other’s eyes, trying to speak without words, because they’re _Jared and Jensen_ , and they’ve never really needed words before now anyway.

Jared’s hand is half-raised, tentative, hopeful, but not willing to cross that line, not willing to move the last few inches to cup Jensen’s jaw, to move into the kiss they both want so desperately, not willing to be the first to make that change.

He doesn’t need to, because Jensen, who has always been the more reserved of the two, the one less willing to take chances, _Jensen_ moves first, reaching out and taking Jared’s hand, bringing it up to kiss the knuckles one at a time, pressing it against his cheek as he threads fingers through Jared’s hair and brings him closer. Jared can only move in a sort of daze as his face lowers to Jensen’s, as his lips press against his best friend’s, as mouths open and tongues dance and tangle together.

Long moments swimming in fierce ecstasy, finally being _right here_ , right where he’s wanted to be forever, and when Jensen pulls away just the barest inch, when he whispers, “I love you,” against Jared’s lips, it feels like fate has always been bringing him here.


End file.
